Shades of Cool
by KaylieCee
Summary: Lydia Martin never fails to pick the most troubled boys to sleep with. Although this time, she had no clue her one-night-stand would turn out to be a fifteen year old werewolf in the making. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight the sparks she shared with the newest member of the McCall pack. Liam has no clue of the storm heading his way; the storm that is Lydia Martin.
1. Spring Awakening

Lydia woke up in a tangle of pale blue sheets and striped comforters. Her strawberry blonde hair sprawled across a dark blue pillow and bare legs hanging off the bed. She yawned before fluttering open her heavy eyelids and adjusting to the light streaming in.  
It wasn't for a couple of seconds till the hangover hit her like a pile of bricks. She groaned before pushing herself up, swinging her legs off the bed.

She sat on the bed for a couple of minutes head in her hands, completely naked. Starting the semester with a killing migraine was not what she imagined, but she'd have to face the mistakes she made last night. Speaking of which, the girl turned ever so slowly to her right to take in the face of the boy she had spent the night with. He lay there soundly, dirty blonde hair and perfectly sculpted chest rising and falling with every second. She knew his name, she swore he had whispered it in her ear at some point last night. Leo, Louis, Lucas? It was at the tip of her tongue.

This was not typical of Lydia Martin, typically she'd take the boy back to her house and once the deed was done rarely would she let them stay the night. Typically she would not spend the night before the semester started out partying until absurd hours, let alone sleep over at some random guy's house. Ever since the death of her best friend, Lydia has been trying to keep herself occupied with men and maths, but often finds herself crying alone in her room replaying the night Allison was killed. She quickly slipped into her underwear, zipped up her dress and tiptoed out of the boy's room. She walked out the front door and into the driveway. She looked back at the house she had slept in and was impressed by its elegance and well size, it was classy to say the least. She didn't dwell on analysing the house though and quickly called a cab. It was only seven o'clock. She had enough time to go home take a quick shower and change before school started.

She blow-dried her hair before throwing on pale blue dress, a tan leather jacket and her signature wedges. She quickly put on a bare minimum amount of makeup before grabbing her bag, an Advil and rushing out the door. Kira honked a couple of times before Lydia finally swung open the door and got into the raven haired girl's car.

_'__So?_' Kira smirked at the red head.  
_'What?'_ she asked obliviously.  
_'Was he good?'_ she giggled.  
_'Excuse me?'_ Lydia smirked.  
_'Shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about. That guy you went home with last night, was he good?'_ she nagged Lydia.  
_'He was sufficient'_ Lydia laughed.  
_'Does he have a name?'_ Lydia shrugged.  
_'You didn't even get his name!_' Kira yelled. The other girl just gripped her head and winced.  
_'I'm sorry, your head is probably pounding and I am sure you are going to throw up at least twice, are you sure school is a good idea?'_ Kira asked.  
_'Do you not know me at all?'_ Lydia asked as she opened her bag to reveal two bottles of water, a couple of barf bags and some more Advil. Kira laughed before turning the key and driving the girls to school.

* * *

Hi guys! This is a new story and I could really use your feedback!  
I know the pairing is kind of weird and out of nowhere but I thought it would make for a really good fanfic.  
I will probably change the sequence of events later and maybe some parts of the plot but i'll try to stick to the show as much as I can.

**So PLEASE read and review guys! Thank you! **


	2. Lacrosse Is The Game

_'Why are we here?'_ Lydia asked Kira as they sit down in the bleachers.

_'We're here to support Scott and Stiles.'_ Kira informed her as she waved at her man.

Lydia groaned before opening her chemistry book and pencil case. Time passed as Scott and Stiles rammed their teammates to the ground.

_ 'Why are they doing that?'_ Lydia asked as another boy fell to the ground.

Kira shrugged as she continued reading the book she was assigned for English.  
Lydia scanned the field in boredom before her eyes landed upon a familiar baby blue set.  
He stared at the redhead for a couple of seconds, eyes slightly wide, mouth presumably parted, that is the way boys usually act around Lydia.  
She couldn't tell who he was because of the elaborate lacrosse helmet but he quickly took his eyes off her and back to Scott and Stiles, he was up next.  
He took a head start before ramming his way through Stiles and threw the ball past Scott. What.

_'That was luck!'_ Kira yelled over enthusiastically.

Lydia laughed before returning her gaze to the field where it looked like this boy was going at it again.  
Once again he took a running start and made his way through Stiles, this time however Scott managed to take him down, but taking him down was an understatement. The boy yelled in agony as he lay on the ground gripping his knee.

_ 'Shit,_' Kira whispered as she sat back down.

Coach and a couple of the other players lifted the boy up, it seemed severe. He was carried to the nurse but not before taking off his helmet on the field.

_'Shit indeed,_' Lydia whispered as she watched the boy with the dirty blonde hair and sculpted chest limp his way off the field.

_'You know how I said I didn't know the name of the guy I was with last night,_' Lydia told Kira.

_ 'Yeah?'_ she asked packing away her things.

_'Well I do now,'_ she sighed as the boy looked back at Lydia with his soft eyes before limping away.

_ 'Well?'_ Kira asked.

_'Dunbar,'_ she read off of his lacrosse jersey.

_'Liam Dunbar,'_ she sighed digging her face into her palms.

* * *

Hi guys! This is a new story and I could really use your feedback!  
I know this was slightly short but I wanted it to be focused on this event.  
I will probably change the sequence of events later and maybe some parts of the plot but i'll try to stick to the show as much as I can.

**So PLEASE read and review guys! Thank you! **


	3. Fifteen And Counting

Lydia spent that night dreaming of the boy; his baby blue eyes fluttering shut, his calloused hands tracing circles into her bare back,  
his hair slipping so effortlessly from her fingers as she plays with it.

She was jolted awake at five am all thanks to the aggravating boy that is Stiles Stilinski.

_'What!'_ she yelled as she picked up her phone, her eyes still shut.

_'Scott got himself a beta!'_ Stlies exclaimed way too loud for a five am phone call.

_'What? He actually bit a kid? Wow I did not see this coming.'_ Lydia thinks out loud as she walks towards her bathroom.

_'Tell me about it! And the boy didn't even need the bite! Sure, he might have died if Scott hadn't bitten him, but come on! Like have you seen him play lacrosse, he's like a were-cheetah! Or maybe like a lacrosse ninja or something! I mean Scott could have given it to someone in need! I'm not saying me but-'_ Stiles mumbled before he was finally stopped midsentence.

_'Wait a second, this boy Scott bit, he wouldn't happen to-'_

_'Liam, Liam Dunbar. You know him?'_ Stiles asked casually.  
Stiles and Lydia were now pretty tight, he would ask her for Malia advice and she would rant to him about Allison or Aiden for hours. So it wasn't unusual for Lydia to inform him of her late night escapades.

_ 'Remember how I spent the night before school at this guys house, and I couldn't really remember who?_' she asks him biting her lip as she squeezed a sufficient amount of toothpaste on her brush.

_ 'Yeah why are- wait, don't tell me it was him, Lydia, please!'_ Stiles' voice was laced with disappointment and confusion.

_'Sorry?'_ Lydia replied shoving the brush into her mouth.

_'Lydia! He's a freshman! He's fifteen! You're seventeen, eighteen in a month or so, you're better than that!'_ he yelled at the red head before she spat in her sink.

She waited for a minute to let that sink in. He had a point, Liam was a child, and this didn't happen very often, normally Lydia would bring home an older boy.  
But she had to admit, for his age he was quite the-

'_Lydia! Please just avoid him for a while, this transition, you know how it is,'_ Stiles begged.

_'Ok, Ok! Isn't the full moon tonight? How are you guys gonna handle this kid?'_ Lydia asked walking towards her cupboard shifting through her clothes.

_'Yeah, about that, we are gonna need to keep an eye on him, can we use your lake house?'_ Stiles asked.

_'Yeah sure, whatever. Not too many people though!'_ Lydia replied picking out a black floral dress, a denim jacket and a pair of suede cream boots. She hadn't been there in quite a while.

_ 'Okay thanks, I gotta go, you sat away from him 'kay? Good.'_ He smiled through the phone before hanging up.

Lydia fell back on her bed, exhausted.  
Fifteen huh? Two and a half years, that's really not that bad actually. He did tower over her at 5'11, Lydia did spot a couple of chest hairs that morning, he did play lacrosse better than most seniors, and he most definitely had moves better than most seniors.

But he was a child, and Lydia does not do children. Literally.

* * *

Hi guys! I could really use your feedback! I really want you guys to REVIEW and tell me what I should do next!  
I will probably change the sequence of events later and maybe some parts of the plot but i'll try to stick to the show as much as I can.

**So PLEASE read and review guys!:) Thank you! **


	4. Did Someone Say Party?

**'How do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust you guys?'** Kira asked Scott and Stiles as she leaned against the yellow school bus.

The gang assembled in the parking lot to plan the proceedings of the night, the night that happened to be a full moon.

'**We are not killing or kidnapping him this time!'** Scott warned after he heard Malia and Stiles hatch a vividly violent plan. '

**Why not be smart about it, tell him there's a party, get him to come willingly,'** Lydia stated.

**'You're gonna ask out a freshmen?'** Scott laughed.

**'Why not, wouldn't be the worst she's done with him,'** Stiles sneered as he lifted his hand up for a high five before Lydia glared at him with her dagger like eyes and he put his arm down like a sad puppy. Kira and Malia looked at each other worried before awkwardly looking at the ground.

**'What does he mean?'** Scott asked Lydia eyebrows furrowed. Lydia simply bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest nervously.

** 'Lydia! This is important, he's a part of my pack now, I need to know!'** Scott warned. Lydia huffed.

**'I slept with him,'** Lydia mumbled before uncrossing her arms. Scott stood there dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

**'Are you serious, a freshmen?'** he leaned against the bus for support and clutched his stomach as he continued laughing. Lydia stomped away her heels clicking behind her before Scott ran up to her.

'**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But this is really important, could you just ask him out?'** Scott asked her unable to hide his smile.

**'Yeah yeah, sure.'** Lydia replied before swatting him away like a fly.

The redhead strutted down a flight of stairs flipping her hair like she usually does unaware that the boy with the dirty blonde hair was watching from close by.

** 'Liam?'** Mason tries to get his attention.

Liam however tuned out the world and only had his eyes on the strawberry blonde making her way down the stairs. He remembered the dress she wore that night, he remembered the way she danced, the way she smirked, the way she kicked off her stilettos when she got to his room, he remembered it all too well. His words were caught in his throat, but his thoughts ran wild, and its safe to say they were hardly PG-13. _'She goes to this school?'_ however was the most prominent question in his head. She made it down the stairs without a hitch in her step before spotting Liam in his multi-coloured baseball tee and approaching him.

** 'Hi,'** she half smiled at the tall boy.  
This was the first time he had seen her since that night in his bedroom with her hair sprawled across his pillow, her legs wrapped around his waist and tequila on her breath.

**'Um, hey,'** he replied nervously running his hand through his hair.

**'There's this party tonight at my lake house, do you wanna come?'** she asked his eyes glued to her smile.

**'Uh, yeah, sure,'** He replied slightly confused.

**'Great, I'll pick you up, I'm Lydia by the way,'** she smiled before walking away, click in her step.

Wait, did she not remember who he was? Liam was starting to worry that the extremely out of his league junior he had landed just two nights ago forgot about their late night rendezvous at his place. She was highly intoxicated after all.

**'C'mon, we're gonna be late.'** Mason pulled Liam towards their math class by his shoulders.

He was going to make sure she remembered him, whatever it takes. 

* * *

**'But she said she'd pick you up from your house right? Doesn't that mean she remembers where you live?'** Mason asked Liam as they sat in his room watching the game waiting for the redhead to drive up in her expensive car.

**'Yeah, I didn't think of that,'** Liam ponders.

**'I still think you're lying, I mean Lydia Martin! I've heard a lot about that girl; she dated one of the captains of the lacrosse team, made out with the other one and had like, a thing with the _'Beacon Hills Bad Boy'_ who is now apparently dead! She is so far out of your league.'** Mason finished.  
Liam shrugged like it didn't matter.

Seconds later the two heard honks from Liam's driveway. He looked out the window to find the redhead waiting in her car.

** 'So you'll come right, to the party?'** Liam asked Mason as he made his way down the stairs.

** 'Yup, I'll be there, text me the adress!'** Mason yelled as Liam shut the main door and walked towards Lydia's car.

**'Hey,'** he smiled as he sat in the passenger seat.

**'Hi,'** she turned towards him with a smile.

**'You look nice,'** she smirked at the fifteen year old.

**'So do you, Martin,'** he smirked back. He doesn't know where this sudden hit of confidence came from but he is praising the lord for it.  
She starts the car and he smiles thinking tonight is going to go just as planned, little does he know the moon is rising and chaos is soon to break loose.

* * *

Hi guys!  
I could really use your feedback! I really want you guys to REVIEW and tell me what I should do next!  
Also, check out my other Teen Wolf fanfic** Craving her blood** please!

**So PLEASE read and review guys!:) Thank you! **


End file.
